Brother
by sandal unyu
Summary: Kehidupan Gempa,Halilintar dan Taufan
1. Chapter 1

_**Boboiboy © Animonsta**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Warning: Typo(s)! , gaje, OOC, DLL**_

 _ **Happy reading~**_

.

KRING...

"Ergh...," keluh seorang pemuda dari balik selimutnya. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dengan wajah kusut dan tangannya meraih jam weker yang berbunyi. Matanya akhirnya terbuka dan melihat dimana jarum jam menunjukkan angka.

Jam 5...

Dengan wajah masih ngantuk dan rambut acak-acakan, pemuda itu bangun tidur dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Setelah kesadarannya penuh pemuda itu berjalan kekamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi pemuda itu turun ke dapur dan makan bersama kedua saudara kembarnya.

Setelah sampai di dapur pemuda itu menemukan kedua orang dengan wajah persis dengannya.

"Pagi kak Hali."kata dua orang itu.

"Hem."balas Halilintar kepada kedua adiknya-Taufan dan Gempa.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan Taufan yang terus bercerita tentang pengalamannya dan di balas dengan singkat oleh Gempa. Sedangkan Halilintar hanya diam saja.

Setelah selesai makan mereka berangkat sekolah bersama.

 _LOL~_

Sepulang sekolah Halilintar,Taufan dan Gempa berkumpul di lapangan.

"Kak Taufan sama Kak Hali pulang duluan saja,Gempa ada rapat OSIS."kata Gempa kepada kedua kakaknya.

"Tidak ayo pulang."kata Halilintar sambil menarik tangan Gempa.

"Eh,tapi Gempa tidak bisa ninggalin rapat OSISnya kak."kata Gempa.

"Ya sudah aku tunggu di sini."kata Halilintar.

"Eh,jangan kak rapatnya pasti lama."kata Gempa sambil melihat Taufan dengan muka memohon.

"Kak Hali ayo pulang dulu Gempa kan bisa pulang sendiri."kata Taufan yang menyadari Gempa meminta tolong kepadanya.

"Ya udah hati-hati."kata Halilintar dan langsung pergi.

"Dah Gempa hati-hati pulangnya ya."kata Taufan dan menyusul kakaknya yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu. Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kakaknya yang semakin hilang dari pandangannya. Setelah kakaknya pergi Gempa langsung pergi untuk rapat OSIS.

 _LOL~_

 _Halilintar pov~_

Perasaanku dari tadi tidak enak. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan adikku. Ah,tidak jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Adikku pasti baik-baik saja.

tok...tok...

Siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Taufan?tapi biasanya dia selalu mebuka pintu seenaknya. Atau Gempa?tapi diakan belum pulang.

"Kak ini Taufan."

"Masuk tidak dikunci."kataku. Tumben Taufan tidak langsung masuk saja.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku.

"Kak perasaanku tidak enak."kata Taufan. Ternyata perasaanku dengan Taufan sama. Apa ini tentang Gempa.

"Aku juga."kataku.

"Eh kakak juga."tanya Taufan terkejut dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Kring...kring

Bunyi telepon rumah kami berbunyi. Taufan langsung turun kebawah. Tak beberapa lama aku melihat Taufan yang masuk ke kamarku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kak Hali,Gempa kecelakaan."kata Taufan dengan panik. Mendengar itu aku hanya membelakkan mata dan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dan Taufan mengikutiku.

 _LOL~_

 _Gempa pov~_

Hah udara di sore hari memang enak. Rasanya sejuk. Ketika sampai di taman aku melihat banyak sekali anak kecil yang bermain. Aku jadi ingat dahulu aku dan kedua kakakku sering bermain di sini waktu kecil. Melihat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Di tengah jalan aku melihat ada seorang anak perempuan berambut sebahu sedang duduk sambil menangis memegangi kakinya.

Sedangkan ada mobil yang melaju kencang. Melihat itu aku langsung ke jalan dan mendorong anak kecil itu.

Tapi belum sempat aku menyelamatkan diri mobil itu terlebih dahulu mengenaiku dan semuanya gelap.

 _LOL_ ~

 _Halilintar pov~_

Aku berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Gempa tidak apa-apa kan. Kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi kan.

.

.

.

 _Flashback~_

 _"Ayo kejar aku."kata Halilintar._

 _"Kak Hali tunggu."kata Taufan._

 _"Kak Taufan Kak Hali jangan lari-lari."kata Gempa._

 _Setelah sampai di tengah jalan ada sepeda montor yang melaju kencang menuju Taufan. Gempa yang melihat itu langsung menuju Taufan._

 _"Kak Taufan awas."kata Gempa dan mendorong Taufan. Belum sempat menyelamatkan diri motor itu mengenai Gempa._

 _Melihat itu Halilintar langsung menuju kedua adiknya._

 _End~_

 _._

.

.

Kejadian itu sewaktu mereka berusia 5 tahun. Kejadian itu membuat Halilintar akan selalu menjaga kedua adiknya.

.

Setelah sampai di depan ruang UGD Halilintar dan Taufan duduk di ruang tunggu.

 _Taufan pov~_

Gempa,adik kecilku tidak mungkin kan kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Aku dan Kak Hali duduk di ruang tunggu. Suasana hening. Aku melihat Kak Hali hanya menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Lama kami menunggu akhirnya pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan dokter yang menangani Gempa keluar. Kak Hali dan aku langsung berdiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok."tanyaku.

"Adik kalian...

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Taufan pov~_

 _Gempa,adik kecilku tidak mungkin kan kejadian itu terulang lagi._

 _Aku dan Kak Hali duduk di ruang tunggu. Suasana hening. Aku melihat Kak Hali hanya menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya._

 _Lama kami menunggu akhirnya pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan dokter yang menangani Gempa keluar. Kak Hali dan aku langsung berdiri._

 _"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok."tanyaku._

 _"Adik kalian..._

 _._

.

 ** _Boboiboy © Animonsta_**

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Warning: Typo(s)! , gaje, OOC, DLL_**

 ** _Happy reading~_**

 ** _._**

.

.

 _Taufan pov~_

"Adik kalian mengalami amnesia."kata dokter. Mendengar itu aku hanya bisa membelakkan mata. Gempa,tidak mungkin kan.

"Apakah adik saya bisa sembuh."kata Kak Hali dengan muka khawatir.

"Kemungkinan bisa akan tetapi jangan terlalu keras mengingatkannya. Kaliankan saudara kembar kemungkinan adik kalian akan mengingat kalian. Kalian boleh liat adik kalian."kata dokter itu lalu pergi dan memegang pundakku dan Kak Hali. Setelah dokter itu pergi aku dan Kak Hali masuk kekamar Gempa.

Pertama yang aku lihat adalah adikku yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernafasan. Aku langsung duduk di samping kiri Gempa sedangkan Kak Hali di samping kanan Gempa. Aku memegang tangan Gempa dan menempelkannya kepipiku.

.

.

.

 _Halilintar pov~_

Aku hanya bisa melihat kedua adikku dengan sedih. Taufan yang sedih dan Gempa yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak karena tidak bisa menjaga adik-adikku. Seharusnya aku menunggu Gempa pulang. Seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan Taufan. Seharusnya aku menarik Gempa pulang. Seharusnya...

Ah,aku selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sekarang bukan waktu untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Aku selalu gagal menjadi kakak yang baik. Aku cuek,tidak perduli dan yang lain. Dulu Gempa kecelakaan juga karena aku. Aku memang tidak berguna.

"Kak."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena Taufan memanggilku.

"Hem."

"Kak jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri."mendengar kata itu dari Taufan aku kaget karena adikku tau isi hatiku.

"Jangan kaget mukak kakak mengatakan segalanya."kata Taufan.

"Hah,maafkan kakak."kataku.

"Sudahlah kak ini bukan cuma salah kakak tapi kita berdua."kata Taufan dengan senyum tulus yang jarang aku lihat di wajahnya. Aku membalas senyum Taufan.

.

.

.

 _Halilintar pov~_

Seminggu berlalu semenjak kecelakaan itu dan Gempa masih belum bangun juga.

Karena Gempa masih belum juga bangun Taufan menjadi pendiam dan jarang senyum.

Seperti biasa aku mengajak Taufan kekantin. Perjalanan kekantin sangat sepi. Padahal biasanya Taufan yang paling banyak bicara. Setelah sampai di kantin kami duduk di salah satu meja di pojok.

"Tunggu disini aku beli makan dulu."kataku dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Taufan.

Aku membeli makan dan tak lama aku kembali dengan dua nasi goreng dengan telur dadar di atasnya. Aku memberikan satu untuk Taufan dan satu untukku.

Aku makan dengan tenang. Aku melihat Taufan yang tidak makan dan malah memainkan makanannya.

"Di makan."kataku ke Taufan. Taufan hanya tersentak kaget dan langsung memakan nasi gorengnya.

"Kak aku ke kelas dulu."kata Taufan dan langsung pergi. Aku melihat nasi goreng Taufan yang hanya dia makan sedikit. Aku mengendus sedih. Aku tidak mau melihat adikku begini. Ingin rasanya menangis. Tetapi kalau aku menangis Taufan akan makin sedih. Aku yang sudah tidak nafsu makan pergi dari kantin kembali kekelas mengabaikan nasi goreng yang tinggal setengah.

.

.

.

 _Gempa pov~_

Aku membuka mataku yang pertama aku lihat hanyalah ruangan serba putih. Aku dimana dan aku siapa aku tidak tau.

 _Krettt_

Aku menoleh ke pintu dan melihat ada dua orang yang berwajah sama cuma berbeda topi dan jaket masuk. Mereka siapa aku tidak tau.

"GEMPA."kata mereka berdua dan mendekat kepadaku.

Gempa siapa itu? Kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun.

"Kalian siapa."tanyaku.

"Aku kakak kamu. Aku Taufan dan ini Kak Hali."kata orang yang memakai topi biru. Aku mencoba mengingat dan kepalaku sakit. Aku memegang kepalaku. Aku mendengar mereka memanggil Gempa san semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Thank yang sudah review_**


End file.
